Cinza
by Fire Nightfall
Summary: Quando tudo está cinza, nada que uma ida a enfermaria não resolva. Presente para Aya! - Lilly


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn não me pertence, tenho que aceita-lo! ;-;**

Cinza.

Essa era a cor do campo de batalha após aquele confronto sangrento. O lugar estava completamente destruído por causa das várias explosões que ocorreram, levando vidas junto com elas. Cinza. Os corpos daqueles que deram a vida por suas famílias já estavam pálidos pela falta de sangue neles. Cinza.

O ex-Arcobaleno olhou ao seu redor procurando qualquer sinal de vida, mas fracassou. _Tudo estava Cinza_.

Ele atravessou a passos lentos aquele lugar moribundo, prestando atenção em cada pessoa caída. Apesar do cenário Cinza, havia outras cores presentes. O Vermelho. Porem aquele vermelho espalhado pelo chão sob os corpos Cinza só o deixavam com a aparência mais Cinza.

Então, caminhando em meio aos corpos esquecidos no chão que ele viu. Uma camisa larga com estampas de vaca manchadas de vermelho rubro. Ele correu até o guardião do trovão sem hesitar e checou sua pulsação. Estava vivo.

"Acorde seu estúpido, não é hora de ficar dormindo."

"E-Eu já morri?"

Aquela voz tremula, carregada de Cinza. Não era do garoto bovino ficar assim, tão sem-vida. _Tão Cinza_.

"Não, seu estúpido. Se você morrer aqui, mato-te."

Uma pequena risada saiu de sua garganta. Fraca e sem-vida, como ele estava naquele momento.

"Onde estão os outros?" Ele perguntou, ainda sustentando o sorriso de dor no rosto.

"Foram embora assim que o inimigo bateu em retirada. Eu fiquei para trás para averiguar as perdas da nossa família."

"Perdemos muitos?" O Mafioso não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Aquele estúpido parecia realmente um mafioso falando.

"Você é o único que está ai no chão."

"Então... I-pin está bem." Disse o garoto com pausas por causa da dor.

O rosto do ex-Arcobaleno se contorceu em desaprovação. Aquele estúpido... Não percebe que I-pin não precisa de tanta proteção? Ela, inclusive, é uma Hitman mais apta do que ele. Mas é claro que ele estaria preocupado com ela, esses dois estão à quase dois anos como namorados.

"Vamos, todos devem estar nos esperando no esconderijo." O mafioso deu as costas para o garoto e seguiu seu caminho, logo em seguida ouvindo alguns murmúrios de reclamação.

"Eu estou ferido, não posso ir muito adiante."

"Tsk, continua o mesmo inútil de sempre."

***

Reborn apoiava Lambo pelo braço enquanto eles caminhavam lentamente para a entrada do esconderijo. Ao se aproximarem o suficiente puderam ver I-pin correndo na direção de ambos com um de seus grandes sorrisos. O garoto Bovino escapou dos braços de Reborn e andou cambaleante na direção da chinesa de modo que parecia hipnotizado pela mesma.

Quando o casal alcançou um ao outro, Lambo caiu de joelhos no chão por causa do cansaço e I-pin o acompanhou, abraçando-o sempre.

"To-le-re..." Pode-se ouvir o murmúrio vindo do garoto, logo sendo seguido por um incontrolável choro.

I-pin o abraçava e sentia sua camisa cada vez mais úmida enquanto sua mão fazia uma delicada caricia nas costas de Lambo, murmurando no ouvido do mesmo coisas como "Já passou", "Vai ficar tudo bem" e "Eu estou aqui agora".

Reborn não pode deixar de reparar em como eles eram um casal, no mínimo, estranho. Afinal, os papeis não estavam invertidos?

***

Lambo se encontrava sentado em uma das camas da enfermaria da base. Havia alguns curativos pelo seu peito e rosto, mas nada muito sério; o cansaço daquela hora foi devido aos esforços durante a batalha somados a perda de sangue.

Ele ouviu a porta da enfermaria abrir e direcionou sua mirada a ela. Esperava que fosse I-pin – ela vinha o visitar a cada instante, como se ele estivesse em estado terminal – mas foi uma surpresa para o garoto ver o ex-Arcobaleno adentrando no cômodo branco.

"Não esperava ver-lhe aqui." Comentou Lambo "Acho que eu deveria te agradecer. Se não fosse por você eu teria perdido muito mais sangue e I-pin estaria mais preocupada do que já está." Ele continuava tagarelando, sem nem ao menos notar a mudança de humor do homem a sua frente ao mencionar o nome da chinesa "Ela acabou de sair. Você encontrou com ela? Apesar de estar se esforçando tanto como Hitman, ela continua linda como semp-."

"Cale a boca." Ele o interrompeu.

"Espera. Como?"

"Eu disse para calar a boca."

E antes que Lambo pudesse responder ao mafioso, seus lábios foram capturados pelos do mesmo. Os dois estavam deitados na cama da enfermaria, tendo Reborn por cima, enquanto o garoto Bovino tentava se livrar de Reborn.

Mas ele não obteve sucesso nessa tentativa e se deixou levar pelas sensações do momento. Cada toque, cada beijo que o mafioso lhe proporcionava eram devidamente aceitos pelo garoto.

Quando voltou a si, Lambo só pode ver que tanto suas roupas quanto as de Reborn estavam espalhadas pelo chão do cômodo branco no qual ele deveria estar em repouso.

_I-pin sempre teria o seu coração._ Isso era um fato. _Mas o que ele podia fazer quando Reborn era tão persuasivo?_

**Well, essa é a primeira vez que eu escrevo um Yaoi. Espero que tenha ficado bom. ;-;**

**Esse é um presente de aniversário para a minha irmã Aya (com quem eu divido esse perfil no FF). 05/10**

**Por favor, quem ler essa fic, deixe um "Parabéns" para a minha Nee-san (mesmo que o "niver" dela já tenha passado).**

**Aceito até Reviews só com um misero "Parabéns"! ;-;**

**Ah, que essa fic sirva como prova para a Abely-san de como eu não sei escrever um Yaoi. ._.**

**Bye~!**


End file.
